Propuesta diferente
by atadalove
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle a tu novio una pregunta que cambiaría la relación definitivamente? ¿Cómo darle una noticia que cambiaría todo en su vida? En la sala ella buscaba la respuesta y en un libro la encontró. Todo dependía de las acciones de él ahora. Sasusaku. Adaptación.


Hola... Aquí escritora Naruhina reportándome. Les traigo esta historia Sasusaku que vi hace unos días en un FanArt. No me acuerdo el nombre del Autor(a) y no encuentro el FanArt. Debí guardarlo, lo sé.

En fin... para mi es un placer compartirla con ustedes. Disfrutenla...

**Autor(a):** No sé su nombre

**Adaptadora:** Atadalove

**Pareja:** Sasuke Y Sakura

**Declaimer:** Mundo Alternativo Ninja.  
Basado en un FanArt  
del cual no me acuerdo el nombre del artista.  
Sé que es sobre FairyTale.

.

* * *

**.**

**Una propuesta diferente**

**.**

Quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo. Veía su espalda mientras él limpiaba sus armas ninjas. Estaba realmente concentrado en la tarea de pulirlas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se mudaron juntos y sentía que debían avanzar al siguiente escalón... ¿pero cómo decirle? Se centró en su libro y se acomodó en el sofá. En estos momentos podía sentir la sala muy espaciosa.

_¿Sólo di lo que piensas de forma casual? ¿Eso funciona?_

_Claro. De lo contrario no te diría que te amo. -vio su reacción paralizada ante sus palabras._

_¿Tú... me amas? -Ella sólo sonrió y se acercó más a él._

_¿Ves? funciona y sí, te amo._

Sakura abrió los ojos al leer eso. Tal vez sí funcione de esa forma. Por lo que no perdía nada en intentarlo. Volvió a mirarle. Él aún estaba de espaldas y muy concentrado en su tarea. Respiró hondo y mientras "Leía" su libro, habló.

-Sasuke. ¿Vamos a contraer matrimonio pronto? -Listo. Lo dijo. Nerviosa, pero sin mostrarlo, aguardó su respuesta.

-¿Huh? -Sasuke detuvo toda su labor y miró a la muer que estaba en su sala leyendo un libro. Ella estaba concentrada en la lectura pero creyó oírla hablar. Sin embargo parecía... ¿Nerviosa? De pronto él también se sintió nervioso. -Sakura, ¿D-Dijiste algo sobre m-matrimonio?

_¿Desde cuando él tartamudeaba? _

Era oficial. Tenía que dejarse de juntar con Naruto y su Esposa Hinata. Ya se le estaba pegando su actitud y nerviosismo.

Sakura, que había escuchado a Sasuke, lo miró como quien quiere algo y no sabe cómo decirlo. Cerró el libro.

-He estado pensando. -Se puso de pie y se acercó a Sasuke. -¿Por qué no nos casamos? Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que estamos juntos. -Vio que él le miraba muy fijamente. Llevó una mano a su pecho. -¿Es raro para mí decirlo? He tratado de decirte toda la semana acerca de esto... Me gustaría ser tu prometida.

Sasuke, por un momento, analizó sus palabras. Por fuera no mostraba nada pero por dentro podía sentir que iba a estallar. ¿Acabó de escuchar lo que acabó de escuchar?

_-Ella está hablando totalmente enserio. _-Se dijo mentalmente y casi sudando por la sorpresa. Y a juzgar por la mirada de ella, sabía que su rostro se había sonrojado. Raro en él, pero posible.

-¿Por qué? -Fue lo único que pudo decir ante las mareas de sensaciones que tenía dentro. Supo que había sido un error elegir tales palabras.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Sasuke? -Bien... por lo visto esas palabras le afectaron mucho más de lo que imaginó. -¡Sasuke Idiota! ¡Me haces sentir como una estúpida después de decirte todo esto!

-¡No estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mal! Sólo que me tomaste desprevenido. -Se apresuró a decir al ver que ella estaba triste. Si hay algo que a él no le gusta para nada, es verla llorar. Ella ya había llorado mucho por él y no quería causarle dolor. No más.

Se puso de pie y le acarició el cabello. Se lo había dejado crecer otra vez.

-No quise sonar molesto. -Dijo calmado y sinceramente. -Y eso no es todo, cerecito. -Eso logró intrigar a Sakura. -Espera aquí. -Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de una confundida Sakura que lo miraba alejarse.

Era hora de ser sincero. Aunque, sinceramente, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Había trabajado para hacer un día perfecto y decirle sus planes, pero... los planes le cayeron encima.

Fue a la habitación y abrió una gaveta. Activó su Sharingan y presionó un botón escondido. Se abrió una gaveta pequeña dentro de la ya abierta y tomó una pequeña bolsita rosada del interior.

-Aquí está. -Cerró todo y regresó al lado de su novia.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. De no ser por la mirada que él puso al irse no habría estado así. Le había dado una sonrisa que rara vez veía en él y era de esas sonrisas que de verdad valen la pena ver y que te enamoran más y más del portador. Él regresó y esa sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro. Sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho.

Pero no fue eso lo que le emocionó más. Fue el nerviosismo que él mostró al pararse frente a ella.

-No malentiendas mi reacción. -Dijo con una mano en su nuca. Por un momento Sakura recordó a Naruto. -Yo sólo quise decirlo primero, pero te me adelantaste. -Sakura lo miraba expectante. Las reacciones que él mostraba se quedarían grabadas en su ser. -Lo siento si te queda muy grande. No tuve tiempo de ajustarle el tamaño adecuado.

Algo en la mirada de Sakura le decía que estaba un poco confundida.

-Dame tu mano. -La tomó sin esperar. -Había supuesto que sería una sorpresa. ¿Tú sabes...?

De la pequeña bolsita rosa calló un anillo de oro a la mano de Sakura. Ella miró sorprendida ese objeto redondo en su mano izquierda. Con la otra mano lo tocó por toda su textura.

-¿Hiciste ésto por mí?

-Si. He estado trabajando en eso por un par de Días. -Él puso otra vez una mano en su nuca. Estaba nervioso. Demasiadas emociones por un día. -¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando en una misión particular con el Dobe mientras tú estabas en el Hospital?

-Sí. -Ella tomó en anillo y empezó a probárselo.

-Mentí. Estaba trabajando en el anillo.

Sakura tenía miedo de ponérselo en el dedo anular. No quería devolverle el anillo. Quería que le ajustara a la perfección. Sasuke notó su vacilación.

-No suelo hacer cosas pequeñas. Es como un dolor en el trasero.

-Lo sé.

Con confianza ella se lo puso. Le quedaba un poco grande pero le quedaba.

Sasuke esperó alguna respuesta pero los segundos pasaron y ella no decía nada. Sólo miraba el anillo y lo tocaba despacio.

-¡Hey! Sakura, ¿Estás escuchan... -Ella miró a Sasuke mientras sus mejillas se mojaban. Estaba llorando y eso lo alteró un poco. -¿_Q-Qué? ¿Ella está llorando ahora? ¿Qué demonios hice?_ _¿Ella lo odia tanto?_

Pero ella se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Es Hermoso, Sasuke!

-_Me asustaste. -_Dijo Sasuke para sí. Abrazó a su, ahora, prometida novia. Cosas como esa la hacía feliz y él disfrutaba de esas sonrisas. En especial si ella vestía una de sus camisas con sólo un pantie puesto. Sus piernas eran hermosas.

Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró sonriéndole.

-Te amo mucho, Sasuke.

-Sakura. -Susurró él. No es que no le amara. Es sólo que él lo demostraba de otra forma. Le sonrió y la acercó a él lentamente. La besó sonriendo entre besos y luego le dio un beso caliente donde las lenguas bailaban a un ritmo erótico. Pero no se quedó sólo en eso... para nada. Bajó una mano y apretó sus glúteos mientras la besaba. A ella le gustaba así y a él también.

Se separaron poco tiempo después y luego el sonrió a carcajadas. La felicidad incrementaría en él mientras estuviera con esa mujer y lo sabía muy bien. Sakura también sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente siendo recibida por él. Ahora venía lo que había tratado de decirle desde hace una semana.

-A propósito Sasuke.

-Dime. -Desbordaba de alegría.

-Estoy bastante segura que estoy embarazada.

-...-

-...-

Sí. Había tenido mucha emoción en un sólo día y en definitiva se juntaba demasiado con el Dobe de su amigo y la rara que tenía de esposa. Porque Sakura se había dado cuenta de que había adoptado cosas de ellos.

Y si se lo preguntan, Sí.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha, único heredero de la familia Uchiha y orgulloso ninja, Se había desmayado.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, Cómo ya dije antes, es una adaptación de un FanArt de FairyTale. El nombre del artista no me acuerdo. Pero en sí, la historia no es mía. Yo sólo la adapté a mi estilo.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Soy escritora Naruhina y no suelo escribir Sasusaku. Me gusta la pareja, pero la inspiración sobre ésta es corta.

Si hay algún amante al Naruhina entre ustedes, tengo muchas historias terminadas sobre la pareja y un Fic en proceso.

Y como suelo decir:

Revew = Escritora feliz = Más One Shots = ustedes felices.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
